Maddy is back
by wolflover43
Summary: One Shot. Maddy never went to the wild pack, instead she went to Devon. Her friends don't know that. Will they find out?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolfblood**

Rhydian's P.O.V

I hate Doctor Whitewood. She's the one that made Maddy leave. I wanted to reveal my feelings for her sooner, but I couldn't. I was too scared. When I did gather the courage to ask her out she had left for the wild and I had to see her sad expression. That expression tore me up inside. It broke my heart to see her like that. "Rhydian," Shannon said. "I know you don't like doing much, but Tom and I were wondering if you wanted to head to Bernie's." I shake my head. "Rhydian look we all miss Maddy. We all wish she was here, but think about this she is safer now. Doctor Whitewood can't hurt her or her family."

"I know, but it's hard with her not here. I loved her and when she had to leave it ripped my heart out. It was like my heart was broken in millions of pieces," I say. "I know how you feel Rhydian. She is my best friend since primary school. I told her everything and we helped each other through everything. We did almost everything together," Shannon says. A thought hits me with sudden force. "I want to visit Maddy's," I say. "You want to visit Maddy's? I don't think that would be good for you," Shannon says. "Please Shannon. I'll do anything, just let me visit," I beg. Shannon and Tom share a look.

"Come on mate it really isn't good for you," Tom says. "Yes it is Tom. It will help. I just need to be able to smell her scent one last time, even if it's faint, it's still there," I say. Shannon sighs and says "Are you sure Rhydian?" I nod. "Fine, let's go then," Shannon says. They drag me to Maddy's and I can immediately smell her scent. Fresh air and pine. My favorite scent in the world, it even beats cooking meat. I have to admit I don't know why I wanted to come here, I just did. Something was telling me that I had to come. "Okay Rhydian here we are," Shannon says. I walk around the house smelling different scents. All of the sudden a strong, familiar scent hits my nose. I rush to where Tom and Shannon sit. "Happier Rhydian," Shannon asks. I shake my head and sniff the air again. All of the sudden a red wolf jumps out of nowhere. It transform human and in front of me stands Jana. "Jana," I ask. "Hey Rhydian," she responds. "Mum, Bryn?"

"How are you my beautiful boy," mum says hugging me along with Bryn. "Wait if you're here," I begin. I immediately sniff the air trying to catch the scent I love. "What do you mean if you're here," Jana asks. "What I mean is that if you're here that means Maddy is here," I say suddenly happy. "Rhydian, what are you talking about," Jana asks. "Maddy and her family. They went to the wild pack," I say with a hint of annoyance to my voice. "Uh no they didn't. They were never with us Rhydian," Jana says. "Yes they did. Maddy went to the wild pack for safety from Doctor Whitewood. That was the only place that was safe for them," I say getting worried. "Rhydian. They never came to the wild pack. If you don't believe me, then why don't you try to ring her or use Eolas," Jana says carefully. Tom, Shannon and I share a look. "Wait if she didn't go to the wild pack, then where would she go," Shannon asks.

"I don't know. She didn't talk about any family or friends," I say. "She didn't even tell you," Tom asks shocked. I shake my head. "Just ring her already," Jana says annoyed. I quickly pull out my mobile and scroll over to Maddy's number. I dial at it and it rings. And rings. And rings. Finally someone picks up on the fourth ring. "Hello," a voice on the other line says. "Maddy," Tom, Shannon, and I ask at the same time. After what feels like an eternity she says "Uh hi." I feel relief fill my body, but it is quickly replaced with worry. "Where are you Maddy," I ask.

"Uh somewhere," she says as if it's obvious. "Yeah we know that, but the location," Shannon says. She mutters something that we can't here. "What did you say Maddy? We couldn't hear you," I say. "I was in Devon," she says a little louder. "Well where are you now," I say trying to get information from her. "Uh. I'm not sure right now. Somewhere in the woods," she responds. We hear some crashing from behind the house. "Uh forget that last part. Apparently I'm back in Stoneybridge."

"Are you by any chance next to yours," I ask. "Uh no," she says. I can feel my heart deflate, until she says. "I'm inside." I rush to the door and try to open it it's locked. "Rhydian! Rhydian! Calm down. Try knocking," Shannon says. 'Breathe Rhydian. Breathe," I think to myself. I carefully knock on the door. I knock again, and Daniel opens the door. "Mr. Smith," we all say at the same time. "Hello guys. I believe you are looking for Maddy," he says. We all nod quickly. "Well come inside then," he says.

We all carefully walk inside. It's a little dusty, but not as bad as I thought. "Wait here," he says. On the outside I'm calm, but on the inside I'm freaking out. I smile for the first time in months. "Hey guys," we hear a voice say. We turn around suddenly and see Maddy. "Maddy," we all say together. We pull her into a hug. "I missed you so much," I whisper in her ear. "I missed you too. I missed all of you," she says.

THE END


End file.
